


More Magic Items, Please!

by HanzoTitmada



Series: Magic Item Please [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Miscellaneous Sexual Situations, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanzoTitmada/pseuds/HanzoTitmada
Summary: Assorted One-Shots, mainly sexy, set after the story of Magic Item Please.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Magic Item Please [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843894
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Giramar](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Giramar).



> I have more to write about Magic Item Please and these Great Boys, but they're not exactly... linear? So I wanted them to be separate. 
> 
> Additional Tags for Ch 1: Mentions and Discussion of sex, but no on-screen sex. Also, uh... cucking? Consensual cheating? IDK Giramar goes and has a fun time w/ someone Aranos hooks him up with.

It was raining.

They had all very nearly been caught in a storm, and if it hadn’t been for Silver annoying the hell out of one of the grooms and delaying them, the whole party would have probably been on the road soaked to the bone.

Aranos has sworn the bird a life debt.

Admittedly the rain wasn’t too horrible, and when it lightened here and there they managed to duck into the open shops. Zeno had actually found them a leatherworker, and it was very nice to be able to properly fix one’s pants.

Still, rain never left anyone in the mood to be running around, and before it’s properly late the tavern they’re in is packed with people looking to be cheered from a chilly, rainy day.

One of these people is a very tall, very muscular, and very,  _ very _ handsome half-orc with impressively-decorated hair. Aranos was studying him with absent admiration, but Giramar was full-on  _ staring _ , tracking the poor man with wide eyes and barely-concealed lust.

Aranos was pretty certain Giramar had no idea what sort of expression was on his face, and he hid a grin in his glass.

Clearly, despite their agreement, Giramar was not going to take the first step, which was both endearing and a little irritating. Did Aranos have to do everything himself?

“I’ll be right back.” He murmured, lightly brushing his fingers over Giramar’s cheek-- earning only a faint hum in return-- and making his way over to the section of the bar his target was leaning against.

“Well, hello.” Aranos smiled at him, turning up the charm. “Not here alone, are you?”

The half-orc looked confused for a moment, like he didn’t understand why Aranos was talking to him, but he managed to figure it out when Aranos tilted his head to the side and his tail followed.

“Ah-- Well, admittedly, yes…” He said shyly.  _ Cute _ .

“Now isn’t that a pity. Aranos.” The tiefling offered his hand, and the half-orc shook, a small grin on his face. 

“Khiarun.” He replied. “But people call me Khia. Are you here by yourself as well?”

Cute, but he knew a hint when it was dangled in front of his face. Excellent.

“Hm… in a way.” Aranos twisted a strand of hair around his finger. “See the half-dragon in the corner? Silver wings.”

Khia sighed. “Yes, I do. I’ll admit I was hoping you two were just friends…”

“Sweet of you.” Aranos grinned, flashing his fangs. “But don’t worry too much. We’re lovers, but I’ll readily admit, I can’t really keep up with him. And I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but he’s about ready to ruin his pants because of you.”

That perked Khia up a little. “Yes, I  _ have _ noticed. Not exactly subtle, is he?”

"Not in the slightest. He’s nervous about approaching you, though. Poor thing…” Aranos sighed, dramatic. “I’ve already told him it’s quite alright. You should talk to him.”

“That’s okay with you?”

“Oh, absolutely. He’s a sweetheart.” Aranos promised. “Just don’t mess him up too badly, I’d like him back conscious.” He teased.

“I can manage that.” Khia chuckled, walking over to Giramar. Aranos had to hold back a laugh at how obvious Giramar’s attraction was, distracting himself by ordering another drink. When he turned back around, his lover was staring at him, nervous. Aranos just smirked, wiggling his fingers in a little wave. 

_ Have fun. _

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aranos settled himself in bed, flipping open his diary/spellbook/sketchpad and revising a few notes he’d been making on  _ Wall of Fire _ . An impressive spell, to be certain, but the stronger the spell the harder it was to cast, and maintaining it for any length of time was exhausting. 

Maybe if he had some different components…

It was hard to keep his thoughts in place, though. He felt Giramar’s absence keenly, which was odd. They didn’t sleep snuggled up every night, since they often slept on the road and Aranos was strict about privacy (although sometimes he’d reach out and twist his tail around Giramar’s wrist). 

Of course, it wasn’t often that Giramar was off… having sex. That Aranos had completely approved of! It was  _ fine _ . Except that it made Aranos worry, a little bit. After all, this was happening because he knew he just couldn’t (and didn’t want to) keep up with Giramar’s… appetite. And why stay with someone that couldn’t satisfy you?

“Stupid.” Aranos muttered to himself. “He wouldn’t try to be in a relationship if all he wanted was some convenient sex.” But it was still hard to shake the feeling.

And-- although he really,  _ really _ didn’t want to admit it-- the idea of Giramar fucking someone else, or worse,  _ being fucked _ , had Aranos… pretty hot under the collar. 

He took a deep breath and got back to his spellwork.

Nearly a full two  _ hours _ had passed before the door creaked open and Giramar slipped in, looking a touch unsteady.

“Oh. You’re still awake.”

Aranos looked up from his book. “Of course. Actually I was starting to get a little worried.”

“Yeah, he, um… He had pretty good Constitution, I guess.” Giramar laughed nervously, shifting in place. “Also I did sneak out to bathe before I came back.”

“It’s late, you must be freezing!” Aranos exclaimed, the fires in the room jumping. 

“No, no, it’s fine. Ice, remember.”

“Oh. Of course, right. Silly me.” Aranos relaxed again, and the fires dimmed. “Well, you might not be cold, but it’s still late. Get in bed.”

Giramar nodded silently, slipping under the thin covers and putting his arms around his lover’s waist. It was… exceptionally clingy behavior, from him.

“Aw, I missed you too.” Aranos teased, petting his hair and rubbing at his horns. Giramar didn’t respond beyond snuggling closer. Aranos frowned.

“...Are you all right, dragon?” He asked softly. “He didn’t hurt you, did he?”

“No! No, not… it’s not like that.” Giramar insisted. “I… I feel bad. I shouldn’t have done this.”

“Why not?”

“Well, you-- you’re here. And I was in bed with someone else.”

“Which I suggested you do! I actually pushed him at you!” Aranos pointed out, confused.

“You did! It-- I just felt like I was… doing something wrong.” Giramar admitted.

Aranos sighed, although he looked less concerned than he had before. “I guess it is sort of weird.” He agreed. “Since it’s not like we have a non-sexual relationship. Just a… less-sexual one. But please don’t think I was upset, okay? This is just… we’ll figure Us out, eventually.”

That, at least, got Giramar to relax some more. “Yeah. You weren’t too lonely?”

“No, no, I worked on my spells.” Aranos hummed. “And I, um… thought. About you and. And him. It was… an engaging train of thought.” He confessed, a blush rising on his face. 

“I  _ see _ .” Giramar smirked. “You… do you actually  _ like _ the idea?”

“I have to say I do, dragon.” Aranos went back to stroking his lover’s hair. “Why don’t you tell me about it? Maybe that will make it less… odd.”

Giramar nodded, a little hesitantly. “Well… um, it was good. He was good, I mean. I don’t usually meet people who are, you know. Just larger and more imposing than me, so…”

Aranos hummed an agreement. He may not be armored and bulky, but devil’s horns and glowing, inhuman eyes were enough to frighten most. 

“Not a lot of details in that… But I guess he was on top, then?”

“Well… y-yeah…” Giramar was blushing now, picking at the fabric of Aranos’ loose nightshirt. “It wasn’t even a question, he just… took charge, I guess. And he was… big. Like, really big.” He was slowly getting more confident, looking up at Aranos with a dreamy expression. “I mean… wow. He just sort of… bent me in half and railed me. I might have gouged the headboard.”

Aranos laughed softly. “So you had fun.”

“A lot of fun.”

“Mm, good. We should--” Aranos stopped himself with a yawn. “We should go to bed. Long day of travel tomorrow. If it doesn’t rain.”

“Mm-hm. Maybe even  _ in _ the rain, ruin your hair, pretty boy.” Giramar teased. 

“Don’t even joke about that.” Aranos said sternly, settling in next to Giramar, carefully tangling their tails together as he shut his eyes. “G’night, dragon.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giramar and Aranos have some fun in the rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional Tags: Exhibitionism/Public Sex, groping, chest/nipple play, cumming untouched, cumming in pants, light humiliation

They’ve just about finished packing up lunch when there is a flash of lightning, a dramatic crack of thunder, and the skies opening up over them.

“ _ Fuck! _ ” Yelped Aranos, yanking his hood over his head and ignoring laughter from Silver and Stabby as he tried to stay mostly-dry. “This is such bullshit. I knew it would rain.”

“Well, we couldn’t just stay in town waiting for the rain to be over.” Zeno shrugged, tying Bastard (He Knows What He Did) to the end of the cart before hauling himself in. “Waste of money.”

“I-I don’t think the rain is that bad…” Chyron said hesitantly, although he was hiding Wally, his little lamb, under his coat.

“ _ You  _ aren’t a creature of  _ fire _ .” Aranos hissed, hugging himself tightly. “Nor do you wear silk cloaks or  _ white linen shirts and leather pants _ !” 

“You know, Aranos, if you were to wear, shall we say, normal clothes, the rain would maybe not be so much of an issue for you.” Goozvak suggested, putting up his own hood. 

“Fuck your mother.” Aranos grumbled. Zeno laughed from the front of the cart, urging the horses on. It would be stupid to stay in place, and they did all have waterproofed coats. Except Aranos. 

“Here, pretty boy.” Giramar murmured, scooting close to Aranos and unfurling one large wing, using it to shield the tiefling from the water. It worked quite well, and although the half-dragon naturally had cool skin, Aranos let him put an arm around him, anyways. 

It was something, at least, and Aranos let himself relax a little. 

Until he felt the hand against his abdomen.

Honestly, he thinks Giramar is just trying to warm up a little-- he does run hot-- but that hand was creeping higher and higher.

_ “What are you doing?” _ Aranos asked, as quietly as he could manage. Giramar said nothing, just slipped his hand up. Nervously, Aranos glanced down, but between the wing half-wrapped around his body and the cape… it was impossible to actually see what Giramar was doing.

_ “This is a very bad idea.” _ Aranos hissed. 

“ _ Shh, pretty boy.” _ Giramar replied, lightly squeezing Aranos’ chest. He hooked the tip of a claw on the metal bar he’d long since memorized the placement of, tugging gently.

Aranos tipped his head back, letting out a hiss. What the  _ hell _ was Giramar up to?! He’d damn near moaned aloud just then!

“ _ Yo--hhhhhhh…” _ Aranos let out a shaky exhale, desperately trying to stay quiet. The light, playful touches, just barely offering simulation, were just… so good. Why couldn’t they do this somewhere  _ private _ ?

This was torture, right? It had to be torture. Legally. Aranos could focus on nothing but the gradually-increasing touches to his chest. His damp shirt was sticking to him, rubbing against him every time he shifted-- which was  _ often _ , as he squirmed in place desperately. He thinks Giramar must be using Mage Hand, or  _ something _ , because how could he be teasing Aranos’ nipples to the point that he thinks he really, genuinely is about to cum  _ and _ have a  _ casual fucking conversation with someone at the same time?! _

_ I’m going to die. I’m going to cum and I’m going to fucking die. _ Aranos was shaking in place, digging his nails into his palms to try and stay quiet. 

“ _ Y-you n-need to st-- stop. _ ” Aranos hissed, although it wasn’t really a demand. More a desperate plea. “ _ I--I can’t-- I’m--” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Relax, pretty boy. You know  _ exactly  __ when I’m going to stop.”  Giramar muttered back. 

Aranos curled his body forwards, doing his best to muffle his helpless whine in his hand as he came. He was still trembling, but at least he was nearly hidden by large wings.

“Are you okay?” Chyron asked, sounding worried. 

“F-fine. I. Uh, I had to sneeze. Cold weather.” Aranos stuttered, hoping his hood cast his face in enough shadow to hide his blush. 

“Aw, don’t worry, I’ll keep you warm.” Teased Giramar, which made the others laugh.

“Yeah, yeah, you’re funny.” Aranos grumbled, shifting in place. Gods, he felt so gross… everything was sticky and worst of all-- he was still horribly sensitive, and his damp shirt was  _ still rubbing against him _ . 

“Uh… how much longer until the next town?” 

“Dude, we’re camping out, there’s no way we’ll find a town before sundown.” Zeno called back. Aranos could kill someone.

_ I’ll get you for this, dragon. Just you wait… _


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aranos gets Giramar back for the stunt he pulled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional Tags for this Chapter: Bondage/Ropeplay, Cock Cages, Teasing, Orgasm Denial (kinda)

Aranos finds his lover in need of a lesson.

After pulling that insane stunt around  _ their entire team _ (and giving Aranos reason to cast  _ Prestidigitation _ on himself no less than 5 times, just to be safe), Giramar could stand to be put down a peg or two. 

But first, Aranos needs to prepare.

He’s got plenty of rope in his adventurer’s pack, and that was fine, but he’d need something else. Which is why, when they finally made it to a real, proper city, with a  _ Marquess,  _ even, he stopped immediately at a leatherworker’s, spending several gold on a good strip of leather, smooth and soft. 

There were other things he wanted, but first Giramar needed to learn his lesson. Which meant Aranos needed a room. A private one, of course. 

He flat-out refuses to stay at an inn (he’s had prices hiked up too many times for him to do what he was planning in a place that offered very little real privacy). So, where to?

Aranos muses over the possibilities during the day, following the party around with his head in the clouds. Actually, he ends up running into Stabby (painful) when everyone stops to stare at a building.

“...What’s this?” He asked, wondering why on earth such a large thing was built in the center of the city.

“It’s the manor. Of the marquess.” Zeno explained. “Weird that it’s like, in the city just like that.”

“Well, perhaps, when they were building, they didn’t realize, you know, that there would be so much  _ growth _ , you could say, of the city.” Goozvak suggested. 

“Hey, Zeno. Isn’t that the symbol on your armor?” Giramar was pointing to a marking carefully carved into the stone, set with silver. 

“Hey, it is! Maybe I can get us a place to stay for the night.” Zeno grinned, always ready to accept free hospitality for defending the world from the scourge of evil… or whatever it was that paladins did.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They  _ did _ have to share rooms (no skin of Aranos’ back) and little Wally, the lamb, had to be put in the barn with the horses (Chyron was worried, but the lamb had happily fallen asleep in a pile of hay) but it was leagues better than an inn, or a tavern.

“See, this is why I like cities so much better.” Aranos declared, spreading his arms to encompass the guest room they were in (which was one of… many. The Marquess, clearly, was fond of parties). 

“Because you always get to wash up all your clothes and eat a feast in manors, and bathe for an entire  _ hour _ ?” Giramar replied skeptically. The room was nice, he’d admit to that. There was a large bed and a fireplace and soft, cushioned chairs (one of which he was occupying quite comfortably). 

“No… but the possibility is there!” Aranos insisted. “Don’t laugh.” He sat himself in Giramar’s lap, dressed for bed in his long nightshirt. “I want to try something.”

“Try something? I’m always up for that.” Giramar smirked, going for the buttons of Aranos’ shirt.

“Ah, ah. Hands to yourself.” Aranos had  _ Mage Hand  _ dragging the rope from his bag, and used it to help him tie Giramar’s wrists behind his back and then to the chair.

“Mm, kinky.” The half-dragon teased. “Am I getting a lapdance?”

“Mm, no.” Aranos mocked, taking the leather strip he’d bought and gagging Giramar with it, a smug smirk on his face. Giramar growled at him, but it just made Aranos laugh.

“See, I was thinking…” Aranos undid Giramar’s pants, eagerly pulling out his cocks and stroking them as gold threads wrapped around them. “About the other day. And I realize, well. I’ve been a little unfair. I can’t expect you to know what I like when I’ve never shown you!”

He stands once the spell is properly set-- Giramar growls at him again-- and he takes a moment to admire his lover.

“You look good like this, all locked up… I should really keep you this way.” Aranos teased, tail waving playfully behind him. 

Casually, easily, he began to undo the buttons of his nightshirt, letting it slip off and fall to the floor. Then he settled himself in bed, resting comfortably on his knees and tugging the tie of his hair loose.

“I’ve always been better at showing than telling…” Aranos murmured, dragging his hands and the flat tip of his tail down his body, almost lazily. “I think you’ll learn better this way.”

Giramar  _ hissed _ , clearly trying to say something around his gag, making Aranos laugh softly. “I think I like it when you can’t talk too much, dragon.”

Aranos brought his hands up to his chest, feeling himself up while his tail curled around his waist. He kept his touches light and careful, but they still drew a weak little moan. 

“S-see… you have to be… gentle here. You can’t just… grab…” Aranos explained, breathless. He let his claws catch on his piercings, tugging on the bars. “I… I was going to put in rings, but I couldn’t… you’d be too rough, dragon.” He bit his lip, trying to keep himself quiet. 

“And… what I really like…” Aranos’ tail unwound itself from his waist, like it had a mind of its own, curling around his cock. The tiefling let out a moan, arching his back and pushing his chest into his hands. “C-can’t… focus on… on one thing…” 

Giramar was actively straining against the ropes, wings flexing angrily as he tried to free himself.

The sight made Aranos grin, although it was rather shaky. 

“Don’t be… mad, dragon, pay attention. M-maybe I’ll let you… try…” Aranos teased. Damn, but it was useful to have an extra limb at times like these. The only problem was that he didn’t know where to move… too many good choices. 

Aranos gripped himself tighter, grinding his hips against his tail, which was steadily getting slicker. So good. So, so good. 

“Mm… I’m gonna cum, dragon. W-watch.” Aranos exhaled shakily, pulling meanly at his nipples. His tail unwinds itself and slaps against the bed as he cums with a sharp cry. 

Panting softly, Aranos took a minute to collect himself before standing on shaky legs. “I think… I need to bathe.” He murmured (and wasn’t that exciting, that they can wash in their rooms?). “You’re welcome to join me.” He added, turning, his tail swishing mischievously.

“...If you can untangle yourself, that is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note for this chapter, and the upcoming one: These two don't really have a safeword; I never really thought of one. Since they're D&D characters, they only get up to things their Creators are ok with! However, I would like to note: Giramar is a half-dragon cleric, and Aranos is a tiefling sorcerer. 
> 
> Both of them are more than capable of stopping a scene if they wanted to, especially Aranos, since he can cast a very powerful spell in "retribution" when "attacked". Also, Giramar has broken himself out of chains and then prison. They're fine. 
> 
> Anyways, they're just made-up imagination boys, but don't worry. If they didn't like this, it wouldn't be hard to stop!! XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Giramar's 'revenge'... he's got a particularly fun spell to tie Aranos up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional tags for this Chapter: TENTACLES, gagging, bondage, overstim (heavily implied)

Somehow, they’ve made sex into a competition, of sorts.

It was hard to explain how or why, exactly. It was just that Aranos rarely felt particularly up to sex (at least in Giramar’s opinion) so when they did fall into bed together, things just… were more exciting. 

Not to mention that, despite a horrible Wisdom, Aranos was too clever for his own good. Good Insight, maybe. He liked to push and tease, knowing full well that it would goad Giramar into pushing back. 

Literally pushing, shoving Aranos down and teaching him a good  _ lesson _ . 

The tiefling had been on edge for  _ days _ , since he’d tied down his lover and “treated” him to a show. Every night he got jumpy, expecting… something. 

When he’d finally untied Giramar, all he’d received was a mutter of  _ bratty little shit, aren’t you, pretty boy? _ And a light, playful tug on his tail.

And that was  _ it. _

It wasn’t even about the sex anymore, not to Aranos. It was the  _ game _ , the little thrill of one-upping his lover. It was… fun. 

Aranos had a feeling it would be tonight, whatever the hell it was Giramar was planning. He’d been terribly clingy and serious, sticking close as the party wandered through the little city (Which Aranos insisted was just a town with nice houses, since it was lacking the essential sorts of things one expected in a city. Zeno had told him to shut up after his 7th complaint).

(Aranos had begun to complain much louder.)

They’re unpacking for the night when Aranos gets the funny, prickly feeling of rather invasive magic down his spine and hears Giramar’s Sent voice in his head. 

_ I hope you’re ready, pretty boy. _

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I’m excited.” Aranos chirped, bouncing a little on the bed as he watched Giramar set down their bags. 

“Are you now? I wouldn’t be.” His lover replied, tone dark. 

“Why not? Ooh, are you gonna  _ punish _ me, for being such a tease?” Aranos got on his knees, wiggling his hips playfully, tail swishing in the air. 

“I think that’s enough out of you.” Giramar said.

A lot of things happen at once.

The first is that funny feeling of magic--  _ strong _ magic, too, and Aranos’ heart fluttered with both nerves and excitement. What was happening? 

Then something… well, something  _ grabbed _ him, is the only way he can explain it. Rope, he thinks it’s rope, twists tightly around his ankles and pulls his legs apart, while more wraps around his wrists and brings them close together.

His bound wrists get yanked back, near his ankles, and Aranos yelped in surprise and alarm as his face met the sheets under him. He manages to awkwardly prop himself up with his shoulders, although it’s not entirely comfortable. 

Not… not bad. 

Aranos waved his tail in the air, and then it, too, was firmly secured by whatever-the-hell-it-was, but rather than pulled down, it arched up to be secured somewhere over his head. 

The tiefling felt… incredibly exposed. 

He opened his mouth to ask what was going  _ on _ , but the last… thing wrapped around his mouth very securely, and he finally figured it out.

Very fast, very restraining, and very, very powerful magic?

_ The smug prick just cast  _ Evard’s Black Tentacles  _ on him! _

Aranos wished he could talk. Or Send, even. Instead he settled for a glare. 

“I have to say…” Giramar murmured, looking over Aranos slowly. “This is a good look for you, pretty boy.”

Aranos squirmed as much as he could (barely an inch in any direction) and spat out a muffled curse.

“You  _ still _ haven’t learned to watch your mouth?” Giramar sighed. “That just won’t do…”

The rope-- no, the  _ tentacle,  _ what was his life coming to?-- unwound itself from around Aranos’ mouth. He takes a deep breath, so he can tell Giramar exactly what he thought, and the tentacle  _ plunged _ itself into Aranos’ mouth, making him choke until it figured out a safe depth. 

The best Aranos could do was whine. 

“That’s it. Just perfect.” Giramar looked far too pleased with himself, and Aranos glared. 

“Don’t give me that. You look so good, pretty boy.” Giramar crooned, gently cupping Aranos’ cheek and stroking his thumb over the tiefling’s face. Aranos’ eyes fluttered shut and he exhaled heavily, leaning in to the gentle touch. 

“There. Just relax… I know you like this.” The half-dragon kept petting Aranos, soft and sweet, and the tiefling whimpered. “I know, I know. Shh…”

Aranos went limp in his bonds, eyes opening slowly. They were soft and glassy, looking like liquid gold. Pleased, Giramar sat back, watching him carefully.

“I’ve been thinking.” He announced, calmly, like Aranos was not being held by several tentacles. “You had a point. I’m really not doing things quite the way you’d like. But there’s an issue with that… you can do a lot more with your tail than I can do with mine.”

Giramar hummed thoughtfully, gaze still locked on his lover. His corner of the room had been getting darker and darker, wisps of shadow dripping off him as his eyes darkened. He looked a bit… demonic.

Aranos thought it was very sexy. 

“You want to be cuddled and petted and touched all over, don’t you?” Giramar asked, leaning closer. The tentacles  _ moved _ , and Aranos jumped in their grip. “I think these will do a  _ much _ better job than I will. Don’t you?”

Of course, Aranos can’t offer a reply either way. It was a pity, since he could sing very nicely if you pushed the right buttons, but Giramar had to admit it was exciting to think he’d finally gotten him to be quiet. 

Sort of.

The tentacles are… curious, for lack of a better word, and they drift slowly over Aranos’ body, the ends lightly poking and flicking whatever they find interesting. A pair are very intrigued by Aranos’ chest, and they play with the metal bars in his nipples, the ends curling delicately around them and tugging and twisting. 

Aranos moaned around the tentacle in his mouth, squirming in place at the feeling of the tentacles on his chest. It was… just overwhelming, really. The tentacles were soft, with a bit of give, and smooth. Kind of… slippery? He expected slimy, but it was pleasant.

Giramar sighed contentedly as he took himself in hand, stroking slowly at the sight of Aranos all wrapped up. “I might just keep you like this. Sweet, can’t mouth off…”

Aranos made an angry little sound at him, which quickly dissolved into a moan as the questing little tendrils wrapped around his cock. 

A  _ lot _ of touching, it was just… so much touching. Every time Aranos writhed (which was often), the tentacles curled around him tighter, keeping him still. There was just no way to distract himself from the sleek tendrils toying with his chest and wrapped around his dick and  _ going in his ass _ \--

Aranos’ eyes flew open and he let out a muffled yelp around the tentacle shoved in his mouth. This was  _ not _ a playful little touch, it was  _ huge _ and very, very determined to get into his body. His claws dug into the bed under him and he stared up at Giramar with big, wet eyes, pleading silently. 

“You can take it.” Giramar assured him. Aranos was taught like a bowstring, trembling minutely and letting out a pathetic, drawn-out whimper that very abruptly became a choked gagging sound as the tentacle in his mouth decided to dive into his throat.

Giramar paused for a moment, a little concerned, but considering that Aranos was hard and dripping onto the sheets, well. He was clearly enjoying himself. 

Now that the tentacles had gotten where they wanted to be, they moved in earnest. The tight grip they had on Aranos’ body made it impossible for him to move himself, but the… enthusiasm of the tentacles had him shifting over the sheets. 

Very hot. 

Giramar went back to jerking himself off, admiring Aranos tangled up in the mess of tentacles. The tiefling was shiny with sweat and whatever it was that covered the tentacles, limp in their hold. He looked up at Giramar with flat, glossy eyes, looking drunk. He was drooling, too, the rough face-fucking more than he could handle.

“You look so damn good.” Giramar growled, hand speeding up on his cocks. “This is the perfect place for you, nice and quiet while you’re taken care of. I’m gonna cum on your face, pretty boy, decorate you like you deserve.”

The tendril in Aranos’ mouth slipped out, letting the tiefling gasp for air just a moment before Giramar came. One of the nice things about having two dicks meant he could cover a good deal of his lover’s face, if he wanted. 

Aranos moaned, the tentacles still on (and in) his body deciding to move more harshly as his face was painted. Giramar leaned down and pulled him into a deep kiss, casting  _ Cure Wounds _ as he did. That should soothe his throat. 

It was too much. Aranos came with a strangled sound, still trying to shift in his bonds. 

At least the spell worked, which was good…

“What’s the saying, pretty boy? Eye for an eye?” Giramar asked, absently twirling a strand of Aranos’ hair around his finger. “Since you left  _ me _ all tied up last time… I think I’ll do the same to you.”

“No--!” Aranos yelped, voice still a little weak. “You-- you can’t, Giramar, y--  _ mmph _ !” The tentacle dove back into his mouth, but it was kind enough to avoid trying to find a new home in his trachea. 

“I think I can, pretty boy. Don’t worry, I’ll let you go… eventually.” The half-dragon smirked, letting go of Aranos’ hair and settling himself comfortably in a chair in the corner, flipping open his spellbook and pretending he couldn’t hear the desperate, muffled moans as the tentacles decided they had more  _ exploring _ to do. 

All fair in love and war, and such.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Worry not, there's some tasty tasty aftercare n fluffy nonsense coming up after this. It was a request from Giramar's creator lmao


End file.
